I wanna be something
by Izumi-Love
Summary: Rin wants to help Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru dosn't want help so what will Rin do? SHORT STORY!completed


**Cho-Chan: Moshimoshi all! well...i got really bored and decided to write a story about Rin...I'm making Rin older than she's supposed to be due to the way i put the story out please let me know what you think, i'm better at writing short stories than i am at doing long novels D:**

**

* * *

**

Rin sat in the library reading up on various demons and ways to destroy them, she wanted to be usefull to her lord in any way possible. She sometimes cooked meals, did laundry and helped the maids out with other tasks around the castle that needed to be done. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over her.

"Rin why do you read up on such nonsense?" he asked  
"B...because i wish to help Lord Sesshomaru" she said

He looked down at her  
"Put those books away I do not need assistance"

Rin looked down at the book, she wanted to protest against him but she knew that if she did he would get angry, everyone ran from angry Sesshomaru. Rin closed the book and went to put it away, she looked around the corner and saw that Sesshomaru had left already, she grabbed the book from the shelves and stuffed it inside her kimono then ran back to her room in hopes of avoiding her lord. If he found her carrying that book he would be furious. Rin closed the door of her room then threw herself on her bed and took the book out and began to read again. Several hours later she had learned about many different demons, their names, weaknesses, strengths, suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Rin?" asked Sesshomaru

Rin jerked up and quickly shut the book she could hear her lord fumbling with the knob opening the door, she stuffed the book under her pillow hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice. He walked in.

"Dinner is ready" he said

Rin seemed confused, why did her lord come up himself, he could have sent a maid up to do it for him, she followed him down to the dining room. Everything was silent for most of the meal untill Sesshomaru put his chopsticks down and announced.

"We're going to be leaving the castle tomorrow there are some places we need no visit"

Rin looked up from her food

"What kind of places" she asked innocently

Sesshomaru stared at her, her innocent look seeming not to have any effect on him.

"You will find out when we get there" he said coldly

"Rin, learn to respet your lord, if he'd wanted us to find out then he would have told us so!" Jaken stated

Rin stood up "I'm done" she said then walked off to her room leaving a somewhat supprised Sesshomaru and an Angry Jaken who was complaining that he wasn't done talking. Rin went into her room, shut her door and leaned against the door and slid down onto the floor.

"Why? why do they treat me like dirt just because i'm a human, why! I hate this!" she cried softly, her long black hair sticking to her face from the tears, she moved the hair away then walked over to her bed and sat on it then pulled out the book from under her pillow. "I'm going to help him i don't care what he says anymore"

Rin read all through the night and finished three more books, even a book on healing.

The next day she was awakened early and from her staying up almost all night was grumpy, she turned her head and opened one eye to see Sesshomaru standing next to her bed.Suddenly she jumped out of bed and staggered from her feeling light headed from getting up so fast.

"Rin it is time to go"  
"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama"

Rin grabbed her things leaving her books there knowing she wouldn't need them. She walked outside to where Ah and Un where standing and hoisted her stuff onto their back, they grunted in response, Rin smiled. Sesshomaru then walked out and Rin turned her head.

"All set Sesshomaru-Sama" she said

He nodded and Jaken came running out towards then tripping a few times as always.

"L...lord S...Sesshomaru, p..please forgive me, i did not mean to make you wait for so long" he stammered  
Rin rolled her eyes then stared at Jaken, "Master Jaken, we just got out here you do not need to apologize for worthless things"  
Jaken fumed "Stupid wench! how dare you talk to me that way!"

Sesshomaru hit Jaken on the head "Let's go"  
Rin and Jaken nodded then glared at each other for a second before setting the rest of the stuff on top of Ah and Un.

They traveled for a couple of hours before Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked

"Stay back" was all he said, Rin and Jaken didn't need anymore words because they knew what was near and they knew not to interfere but inside, Rin was bubbling withexcitement because she would be able to try her knowledge to help Sesshomaru in his battle.

Sesshomaru walked out a little bit, then not long after came out the other demon, it was ugly, had long hair and was female. Her eyes seemed to be glowing a light blue, her body was snakelike and Rin quickly identified it as a nightcrawler, a cousin to mistress centepied They were poisonous, very poisonous, enough poison to kill a human instantly and enough to make a demon incredibly sick.

The nightcrawler hissed and lunged foreward at Sesshomaru who swiftly moved out of the way and dug his hand inside her back, and coming out the front. He pulled his hand out, her heart in his hand, he tossed it aside. Sesshomaru figuring the battle was over started to walk away but was brought to his knees when the nightcrawler slashed him in the back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled  
She and Jaken stared in awe at their lord.

Rin couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't just sit there and watch, she needed to help him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, twist her head around then cut off the part where her upper and lower body join!" she yelled out

Sesshomaru glared at Rin for a second before going back to hs fight and doing as she said. What she had told him worked and the demon died in an instant. Sesshomaru felt a bit annoyed that she had known this and he hadn't.The demon had disinigrated and Sesshomaru walked back to where Rin and Jaken were standing, Rin smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru but he didn't even look at her and walked right by leaving a shocked Rin standing there looking back at Sesshomaru.

Rin stayed silent throught the journey to the village, once they arrived there Rin was shown to a house where she was to stay, she had put her stuff to one side of the room then went through her bag and pulled out some more books she had managed to steal from the library back at the castle. Rin walked over to the futon and slid it over towards the wall so she could sit on it but lean against the wall at the same time. Hours seemed to pass when her bookwas knocked out of her hand, she looked up with anger but that anger quickly turned to fear when she realized that it was Sesshomaru who had knocked her book.

"L...Lord Sesshomaru" she said quietly, Sesshomaru snarled then picked her up by her kimono and slammed her agains the wall, when she gained her balance again, Rin stood there scared staring at Sesshomaru, then Sesshoamru backed Rin up into the wall by slammin both his hands on the wall either side of her.

"I told you not to read those books, i told you i did not need assistance in my battles"

"but why! why can i not help my lord some?"

"Because i said so!"

"that's not an answer, you and master Jaken both are demons and i nothing but a human, you both have abilities i'll never be able to have, you guys can do things i can't and be useful...but..i...i want to help too...I'm tired of standing on the sidelines watching you two...I...I want to be something!" Rin yelled

"No!" Sesshomaru snapped

"Why!"

All of a sudden Sesshomaru leaned foreward and kissed Rin, too shocked to understand what just happened Rin stood there wide eyed, then Sesshomaru pulled back and stared at Rin.

"Don't you get it?...I do not want you help because i am afraid of losing you...I love you Rin..always. If something were to happen to you in a battle then i...i don't know what i'd do"

Rin smiled and traced the striped on Sesshomaru's cheek with her finger "I love you too Sesshomaru"

"Promise me you will notread up on this nonsense anymore" he said firmly staring into those deep pools of chocolate in which were her eyes.

Hesitantly Rin nodded and then smiled, Jaken was going to put up a fit when he found out.

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked

Rin shook her head "nothing, nothing...c'mon, let's go look at the stars"

They leaned against a big oak tree looking up, Rin closedher eyes and rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, she was something now..and as long as she always had Sesshomaru with her she would always be something.

**Cho-Chan:lolok...somehow i seemed to have forgotten Tenseiga in this story but oh well xD  
Kumagorou happily helped me with this story too**** and with the ending i must apologize...Sesshomaru was way too um...nice i guess would be the word...but...it's all Kumagorou's falt TT i swear oo OH! if you have any fanmail for Kumagorou then he will happilly Respond to it in another story i'm writing called 'Don't Leave me' **


End file.
